A Fate Worse Than Death
by Gabby-Star
Summary: A puffball named Gabriella finds her way to Dreamland after escaping from Halcandra, and her story is something no one would want to experience for his or herself. It's up to the Star Warrior Meta Knight to help her prevent her fate worse than death. This is my first fanfic! Hope you enjoy! (BTW, I apologize for the bad pacing. It's always a problem I have with my stories.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Gabriella**_

In the middle of a cold winter night, a puffball comes to Dreamland from her journey from Halcandra. Her name is Gabriella.

And she is afraid for her life.

She escaped from her family, her friends, and her life from Halcandra. She has to escape her destiny.

After she gets to Dreamland, she soon finds that it is almost completely barren. After a 3 day search, she finds a lone house. "Finally, someone..." She immediately rushes to it and hides inside a bush.

Inside the home, a warrior hears the racket in his sleep and wakes up. "What is that...?" He gets up and goes outside. "Hello? Anyone?"

The warrior is Meta Knight.

Gabriella hears the voice and hides a little more, making the bush emit rustling noises.

He hears the noise and immediately goes to the bush. Afraid, she begins to whimper in fear. Hearing this, he pauses and then pushes the bush aside to see Gabriella hiding.

He gasps at the sight. There is little Gabriella with her purple hair, tied back in a ponytail, blue-gray body, and pink feet. She has a bloodied eye and has cuts all over her. He tries to go to her, but she backs away, still whimpering. "Who are you," he asks her softly.

She looks up at him and quietly says her name. "...G-Gabriella."

"Where did you come from?"

"...Ha-Halcandra."

He tries to go to her some more, but she backs away even more. "I won't hurt you," he says to her. "I won't hurt you."

She still continues to whimper, but she allows him to pick her up. "What happened to you?"

"...I escaped Halcandra..."

"What made you escape?"

"I escaped to free myself from my destiny."

He is puzzled by this. "Your destiny?"

She looks down. "I can't tell you right away..."

He feels bad that she came by herself, all alone, freezing cold, and deathly afraid. "I'll take you inside." He sets her down, and she stands up.

"Thank you, Sir."

They go inside the house together.

A couple of hours later, Gabriella is treated for her wounds, including her eye, and MK is sitting beside her by the fireplace. "Magolor told me about you," she says to him. "I think you're Sir Meta Knight. Is that correct?"

"Yes, it is."

"I thought so..."

He has his cape wrapped around her to keep her warm, even though the fire is supporting enough heat. "How did you get here?"

"Well, Landia flew here and dropped me off. After that, I went off in my own direction. I was unable to hunt for myself or get food, because not only did I still have very little knowledge of Dreamland, but I had nothing with me as well. I was caught in various traps, and one caught my eye." She covers her wrapped-up eye with her stubby puffball hand. "Having only one eye and only so much health left, I luckily stumbled upon your house. I was then extremely afraid of everything around me, and it was unbearable. You then woke up and found me."

He then remembers something. "How long was it since you've last ate?"

"About...4 days."

His eyes widen. "I'll be back." He gets up and goes into the kitchen, leaving Gabriella by herself.

Around her is a room that is only lit by the fire in the fireplace. She looks around at the decorations while he is gone.

After a few moments, MK comes back with a bowl of soup. He sits down beside her and gives her the bowl. "This will help," he says to her.

She grabs the bowl, eats the bigger bits of the soup, and swallows down the rest. She sets the bowl down when done. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He sets the bowl aside.

Gabriella looks up at him and asks him a question. "How well did you know Magolor?"

"I only saw him a few times after we first met. I don't know him as well as I should. Although, the reason is because the first time I met him didn't go so well..."

"Well," -she takes out a photo and looks at it- "he was a good friend of mine. He was almost like the father I never had..."

He looks at the photo and sees her and Magolor together.

"He would visit me and my mom almost every day and bring snacks. We became great friends, and he would sometimes come just to see me. That was until my mother died as well..."

"You didn't have parents?"

"Both of them died somehow. I never knew how my father died, though, but maybe it's because I never heard from him after he left us...Anyways, after that, I ran across Nightmare a few days after that. He told me something, and then Magolor told me to get Landia and go to Dreamland, so that started my journey here."

MK then holds the photo and looks on the back. He sees a small note that says, "We all love you." Then there Magolor's name with a heart underneath.

He can feel his heart break a little inside. Gabriella was still young, and she had to live through this. He gives her back the photo.

He then tells her something. "It's nearly one in the morning. We better get some sleep."

They both stand up, and he gets Gabriella to bed.

He then falls asleep in his own bed.

The next morning, Gabriella wakes up to find that all is quiet. "Hello? Anyone?" She gets up from bed, brushes her hair, and looks around the house. "Sir? Are you home?" She is looking around, and then she finds his bedroom. It turns out, he's still asleep. "Sir?"

He doesn't wake up.

This worries Gabriella. She goes onto the bed and pokes his mask. "Meta Knight?"

He then wakes up after she says his name a little louder. "Calm down, child." He gently pushes her away, making her let go of him. "I'm fine. I was only asleep."

"Sorry to wake you up...I was just concerned."

"I understand." He sits up and faces her. "If I could-"

"You can ask me anything."

He is surprised that she already knew. "...Does anyone of your family live here?"

Her stomach drops. "...They're all dead."

His eyes widen. "They're dead?"

Her one good eye tears up, and her voice cracks. "Nightmare killed them all. I witnessed all of their deaths." She pauses. "The only deaths I didn't see were my parents'. I don't know how either of them died, but I saw everyone else die right in front of my very eyes, and Nightmare killed them."

His heart breaks. He's already lived enough torture with Nightmare, but...she must only be 8 years old, and yet, she's already suffering as much pain as he does today.

Just the look on her face kills him a little inside.

He gives her a hug to help, and she cries in his arms, a sorrowful scene.

"It's all right, child. You're not the only one."

She sniffs and tries to stop crying. "I'm not?"

"No. Many have suffered because of Nightmare, including me."

She wriggles out of his grasp and runs off to her room. She hates talking about Nightmare and her family.

He feels absolutely terrible.

A few minutes later, he comes into her room to see her crying quietly on her bed. He goes to her.

She hears him and looks up to see him. "What do you want?"

"I want to ask you something." He hops onto the bed and faces her.

"Go ahead."

"Why did Nightmare kill your family?"

Her eye widens. "I can't tell you right now." She pulls the blankets over her. "Go away."

He backs away and off the bed. "It was just a question I need for you to answer."

"Go away!"

He does so and closes the door behind him on the way out, wondering why Gabriella was angry all of a sudden.

She looks through the blankets, tears running down her face, and she rips off the bandage covering her other eye. It is healing, but there is still blindness in that eye. Other than that, it looks normal.

She then says one sentence in a definite voice: "I don't want him to speak to me ever again."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Story Is Told**_

That night, Gabriella is asleep in her room, and she is still angry. However, she soon realized that she shouldn't take it out on the one person who's being nice to her.

In the middle of the night, however, insomnia sets in. She gets up at midnight and walks out of her room. After walking around for a minute or two, she spots the back door open, and on the back deck, she sees MK, sitting by the table.

She decides to talk with him.

_I need to tell him_, she thinks to herself. _If I don't, then I can't receive the help I desperately need._

She goes onto the back deck and sits by the table as well. He sees her sitting beside him in a chair. "What are you doing out here?"

"I can't sleep."

He sighs. "Neither can I. I still need to know your answer. Why did Nightmare kill your family in the first place?"

She takes out another photo. "My great-grandfather was a Star Warrior that was in the war with Nightmare." She gives Meta Knight the photo to look at of the warrior. It's faded and in black and white, so not too many details can be seen. "He's the grandfather of Sir Dragato and Sir Nonsurat. There was always a grudge between my family and Nightmare because of his death, but before they got their revenge, Nightmare stopped them by killing them first, except me. Now, Nightmare wants me, the youngest child of Sir Dragato, for "a fate worse than death"."

"What does he want to do to you?"

"He wants to make me his slave."

His eyes widen a bit.

"He also wants to use my blood as a power source for the power it has."

His stomach drops a bit. "A fate worse than death..."

"It is, isn't it?"

He then remembers something. "There is something I should tell you."

"Which is?"

He takes a moment to collect his thoughts. "Sir Dragato isn't dead."

She gasps. "He isn't?!"

"No, he never was."

She is indescribably relieved and ecstatic. "That's such a relief! I just assumed he was dead, because he left for so long without speaking to us... Where is he? Do you know?"

"I don't know at the moment, but I will talk with him later today."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She immediately gives MK a small yet tight hug and lets go after a second or two.

"You know, Gabriella, you may have been originally from Dreamland."

She doesn't believe this. "No..."

He then remembers something. "I remember you now. I saw you, but you had to move to Halcandra because of Nightmare. It was before you could even remember."

"But why didn't they tell me?"

"They wanted to hide you from Nightmare and his forces. They didn't want you to become involved in what they knew."

She is absorbing in all of this information. "What does this mean about the future?"

He stands up and pats Gabriella on the head. "We'll find that out later. We will find out when I talk with Sir Dragato." He starts to go back inside, until-

"Wait!"

He immediately turns around to her. "What?"

She smiles to him and says, "Thank you for telling me all of this information."

He smiles underneath his mask. "You're welcome."

They go inside the house to prepare to go to Halcandra.

Later in the day, MK and Gabriella are at Halcandra thanks to Landia, who stayed in Dreamland after dropping Gabriella off. "You said Sir Dragato is here," he asks the young puffball.

"Yes," she says to him. "I know he is."

They continue to look around, and after treking the area for 10 minutes, they find a house that looks familiar, according to Gabriella. "This is where Sir Dragato is," she tells him.

"Are you sure?"

She nods. "Absolutely."

They go to the house and knock on the door. No one answers the door at first, so they knock again. After this time, Sir Dragato answers. "Meta Knight? Why are you here?"

MK looks at Gabriella. "I found Gabriella at Dreamland, and she tells me she's your daughter."

Sir Dragato's eyes widen. "You found her?"

"I found her hiding in a bush."

Dragato then says, "Come inside."

Both MK and Gabriella go inside, and all three sit down in the living room.

"I was wondering if anyone at Dreamland would find her," Sir Dragato says. "Her brother was supposed to come with her and support her, but that didn't happen."

"Who was her brother?"

"My oldest, N. Six. That's his nickname for himself, because in his lifetime, he will die six times before staying dead. In other words, he has six lives. The "N" stands for Necro. He was supposed to go with Gabriella to care for her. He is 6 years older than her, at 14. He is mature for his age from what I've seen, except when it comes to his anger issues. There are also things I don't understand about him, like how his skin is green, and how he has six lives-"

"Yes, this is all very nice, Dragato, but can you tell us what we want to hear?"

"I think that instead of coming with Gabriella, he ran away to join forces with Nightmare."

MK's eyes widen. N. Six is supposed to be the son of a Star Warrior, who fights against Nightmare and his demons. Also, Nightmare is supposed to be dead! Kirby defeated him! "How could he run away?"

Sir Dragato is obviously afraid of his own son. "Necro Six has...powers...unlike any of us. He can telepathically control a person, see into the future, and could handle a sword since he was a day old, no training what so ever. He believes these mutations are Nightmare's work, and he says he is destined to ally with Nightmare."

Gabriella is sitting in her chair, listening to all of this.

"So he believes he should ally with the enemy of your family?"

Sir Dragato nods. That's when he sees Gabriella. "Go, Gabriel."

She gets up and starts to leave.

However, MK grabs her hand. "It's important she hears this." He brings her back. "She needs to know this information. It's already too late to keep it hidden from her."

Dragato sighs. "Fine."

Gabriella lets go of his hand and sits back down in her chair.

"Anyways," Sir Dragato says, "Necro Six said he was planning on leaving the family to travel the universe to find Nightmare his entire life, to help him conquer the universe."

"There is one question that is still in my mind: Why exactly did you move to Halcandra?"

"Necro Six was four years old, and when we still lived at Dreamland, he found Nightmare and his demons hiding, waiting to kill us. Unfortunately, he killed us before we killed him. Now, there's only me, Gabriella, and N. Six. Their mother was killed."

As Gabriella hears this story, she doesn't feel her heart break. She is sad of the death, but not on the verge of a breakdown, since she already knew this information before. She sighs.

Sir Dragato continues. "Now, N. Six is out in space, looking for Nightmare. However, he doesn't know Nightmare is dead. I'll let him search all he wants, but-"

Meta Knight then says something to contradict that. "No, he isn't dead yet."

In disbelief, Sir Dragato looks at the Star Warrior. "Why do you say that?"

"Gabriella told me she is wanted by Nightmare."

He sighs. "I've always wanted to push that thought out of my mind, but now, I have to face facts. Nightmare isn't dead just yet, and N. Six may find him out there. However, now, his journey has been unsuccessful so far."

"Father!"

Everyone looks up, and they see that the roof is being pulled off of the house, revealing N. Six. He throws the roof 100 meters away, and he has a triumphant face.

He found Nightmare.

"Guess who I got to join me?"

Another person is revealed. It's not Nightmare however, it's...

Sir Falspar.

"Falspar," Dragato exclaims. "Why?"

Sir Falspar looks down at them. "Me and N. Six were always great friends, and he would always help me. I figured that even if it's for evil, I'll return the favor."

Meta Knight gets up. "There's no excuse for this!"

"Not if you consider what I had to choose between. N. Six gave me exceptional mental power, which you guys can't offer. I get to be with my closest friend, which you also can't offer. So, yes, I had to go with N. Six."

N. Six laughs. "We will travel together and find Nightmare, I will find him!" He then sees Gabriella. "And while we're here..." He telepathically transports Gabriella from the couch and into his grasp. She is holding her in front of him, both hands behind her. Gabriella is struggling to free herself. "Let me go!"

MK and SD immediately try to take action. However, Sir Falspar stops them.

N. Six looks at them. "We will take Gabriella with us, Dragato. Come with me, Falspar."

Falspar does so, and Dragato's eyes go on fire. "You will not take my daughter!"

"I'm _her older brother._ Of course I can take her."

Gabriella kicks him, but this does not phase him. "Let me go," she exclaims.

"No. Nightmare needs you." He turns to Sir Dragato and MK. "We will be going now. Goodbye."

Both N. Six and Sir Falspar disappear with Gabriella, and SD and MK try to think of something.

"Dragato," MK says, "I will get the Halberd. You gather your weapons."

Dragato does as he is told, and MK rushes ahead to start up the Halberd.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Last Place to Check**_

In space, N. Six and Sir Falspar are searching throughout the universe for Nightmare. **(A/N: I don't care what you say about this defiance of space physics; it can happen in Kirby!) **They have looked all over the universe for nearly a half hour, yet they have not found Nightmare. "Where didn't we check," asks N. Six.

"We didn't get to..." Sir Falspar is shocked they didn't think of this before. "...Popstar."

"He has to be there! Popstar's a bit far away, so let's go!"

They fly away, with Gabriella, until something blocks their path: a large ship, with bat wings and a cannon.

It's...the Halberd!

"What's the holdup," N. Six asks angerly.

"It's the Halberd!"

N. Six and Sir Falspar immediately disappear with Gabriella still in their clutches.

Sir Dragato and Meta Knight immediately go to find where they went.

At Popstar, N. Six and Sir Falspar get there before SD and MK do. "Where on Popstar should we look?"

"First, Dreamland."

They immediately rush to find Dreamland.

On the Halberd, Sir Dragato and MK are flying as fast as they can be, but alas, no N. Six or Sir Falspar in sight. "How can we get them," exclaims Sir Dragato.

"I think I can help."

They turn around to see someone unfamiliar behind them. "Who are you," asks MK.

This person is a light blue puffball with a mask like MK's with two fang-like gaps in the area of the mask that shows the eyes, which are blue-gray. He also has black, pointed shoulder pads somewhat like Meta Knight's, green feet, the light-gray top part of the cape with rips almost exactly like the gaps in his mask, and the actual part of the cape is normal gray with no rips what so ever. He says to them, "I am Sir Hatchet." He shows his hatchet, which is a gray weapon with a light blue blade. "I have come from Halcandra."

"How can you help?"

"I can help by locating their location."

"Where are they," asks Sir Dragato, "I mean, Sir Falspar and N. Six."

Sir Hatchet then says back, "They're on Popstar, searching for Nightmare. We have to get there ASAP." He then begins to give orders. "Sir Meta Knight, stay at the Halberd's controls! Sir Dragato, stay by the radar. I will guard the ship."

Meta Knight and Sir Dragato obey the commands, and Sir Hatchet guards the ship. Within three minutes...

"I spot Popstar," Sir Dragato exclaims.

"Very good," Sir Hatchet says back. "Land the ship!"

MK does so, carefully landing on the enormous star, and all three rush out of the Halberd.

"One more thing."

MK and Sir Dragato turn to Sir Hatchet. "What is it," asks Sir Dragato.

Sir Hatchet tells them in a serious voice. "You are mistaken at the fate Gabriella will be given."

"What do you mean?"

"She is not planned to be Nightmare's underling."

Both MK and Sir Dragato are surprised. "Then what will she be used for," asks MK.

"She will be used for a more...horrific use."

"What is it?"

"...Nightmare actually intends to create demons using the power of her heart. He will rip Gabriella's heart right out of her, killing her, and use the power hidden inside to create more powerful demons than any Star Warrior before us has ever seen."

_That is indeed horrific._ That's the only thing Meta Knight and Sir Dragato have their minds set on right now.

Sir Hatchet begins to speak once again. "Gabriella has more power than any Star Warrior in this universe, even more than the young Star Warrior Kirby. No one knows for sure how much power is stored inside her. However, there are two people know: Me and, unfortunately, Nightmare."

"How do you know this," asks Sir Dragato.

"Sir Dragato, do you remember when I used to come by your house?"

"Yes."

"I would sometimes visit to see Gabriella and her alone. I then quickly found out how much power she really had. I was able to see it, because she is more mature than most children her age. However, Nightmare found out as well. Not even I know how he found out, but he knows her power. He also found out that Gabriella's power is stored mainly in her heart. I didn't know this until I overheard Nightmare say that. I heard him saying it to someone I had no relation with."

"How did you overhear Nightmare say that?"

"That is not to be discussed. We must find Necro Six and Sir Falspar first."

"Right."

All three of them run after N. Six and Sir Falspar to save Gabriella.

N. Six and Sir Falspar, with Gabriella still in their grasp, are searching Dreamland. "Dang," N. Six exclaims. "I thought he was here!"

Sir Falspar is looking, when he spots the demon beast Sushi. "Necro, look."

N. Six looks, and he knows Nightmare is nearby. "Nightmare is near! Continue looking!"

They continue looking, and then they spot the demon beast Sushi.

"Sushi! Nightmare must be around here somewhere!"

They take a few steps, and then they hear a voice.

"Is there someone looking for me?"

It's Nightmare. N. Six puts on an evil grin.

MK, SD, and SH are looking everywhere. "They're nowhere," Sir Dragato exclaims.

"No," says Sir Hatchet. "He's here." He points to his right, and they begin to go in that direction.

They then hear a voice. "Stop where you are, Star Warriors."

It's N. Six, and when the three warriors look up, there's Nightmare, N. Six to his right and Sir Falspar to his left.

"Nightmare," says Sir Hatchet.

Nightmare laughs. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Sir Meta Knight, Sir Dragato, and-" He sees Sir Hatchet and is very confused. "...Sir Hatchet?"

"Meta Knight isn't the only one who survived the war."

Sir Dragato and MK look at each other, then at Nightmare.

Sir Hatchet then says, "I escaped before I could be killed. I then had to fend for myself, and today, I may have been forgotten, but I am not dead."

Nightmare looks at N. Six and says to him, "Get Gabriella."

"Yes."

He gets Gabriella and gives her to Nightmare. She is struggling to free herself from the ropes that bind her. "Finally. I have Gabriella, _Sir Dragato's daughter_." He carefully takes the ropes and unwinds them. He then looks at N. Six. "Necro Six."

N. Six turns to Nightmare and asks, "Yes?"

"You have done good. You have brought me the daughter of Sir Dragato, and I realize something now."

"What?"

He looks at N. Six. "You are his son." Nightmare shoots N. Six with a dark lazer, killing him instantly.

Sir Dragato and Gabriella gasp as Nightmare removes N. Six's impaled body from the spear and crushes it in his hand, releasing the power held withing N. Six. "He was already at his last life, nothing more now than a body."

N. Six's crushed body falls to the ground, but everyone ignores it as anger and fear rise between the two forces. "As for you, Gabriella..." He points the spear gun at her. "...The same fate will not be given to yo-"

She wriggles out of his hand, jumps onto the hand, and manages to attack Nightmare with a great blow. She jumps down onto the ground and goes into the starting fray of the fight.

Sir Dragato, Meta Knight, Sir Hatchet, and Sir Falspar all get their weapons ready to fight.

Nightmare is shocked as he realizes that Sir Falspar is betraying him. "Sir Falspar! I thought-"

"That was only because Necro Six and I were friends. However, you killed him, and I can't forgive you for that."

Though, Sir Falspar never realized how evil Necro Six was in the first place.

All four them go to fight Nightmare, who is also ready to begin the brawl. Gabriella backs away, and when she looks from behind, she sees one more running to the scene: Kirby. She doesn't say anything in order to make sure Kirby gets to fight. "Poyo!"

Kirby jumps into the crowd and fights.

Everyone backs away, because they know Kirby can fight. When the pink fluff sees a warp star, he sucks it up, giving him the Star Rod ability. "Poyo!" He rises into the air and points the Star Rod at Nightmare.

"No," he exclaims, "not the Star Rod!"

"Poyo!"

Gabriella steps in. "This is what you get for everything you have done!"

She sees MK's golden blade, Galaxia, and rushes to it. She grabs it from MK and jumps into the air as the sword's blade forms. Her eyes go on fire.

Everyone at this point is shocked that she can wield the golden blade. She is only 8! For sure, she should've been electrocuted!

Nightmare is the most astounded of all. All he is thinking is, "How can such a small girl be able to wield such a powerful sword?!"

"_**Sword beam!**_" She uses the sword beam of the Galaxia and throws it at Nightmare, and he gets hit by it with powerful force.

Nightmare gives out a cry that could only be described as agony. "No! I will not be defeated! You will not...!" He then cries out once again, and he disappears into dust. He is finally dead once again.

Gabriella comes back to the ground, and she still has a tight grip on the Galaxia. However, she is not as happy as she should.

Her body aches all over. Her body is not used to the Galaxia's immense power at all. She can hear her own heart beat and her own breathing. A distant voice asks, "Gabriella? Are you OK?" However, she cannot answer.

She then lets go of the Galaxia, and she closes her eyes, feeling her body's condition deteriorate quickly. She falls over to the ground, and she is not moving.

The others immediately rush to her. Her father is especially frantic. "Gabriella?! Are you alive?!"

Turns out she is alive, but on the brink of death. For now, she is comatose.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Sir Dragato's Rage**_

Back at Sir Dragato's home, everyone awaits for Gabriella to wake up. She has been in a coma for several hours now.

Sir Dragato, Sir Falspar, Meta Knight, and Sir Hatchet are all there with Gabriella.

"What should we do," asks Sir Dragato.

"All we can do is wait," says Sir Hatchet. "There's nothing we can do to help her wake up."

This is when MK thinks that it is his fault Gabriella is in a coma.

The Galaxia is his sword, and it's possibly the most powerful sword in the entire universe. Gabriella is too young to use its power...

MK sighs. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have let her touch the Galaxia in the first place."

Sir Dragato then says, "We don't blame you for how you feel, Meta Knight. However, it was Gabriella's fault. She was the one that grabbed it without your permission."

"Hello!"

Everyone turns to the door and sees a turqoise-colored puffball with a pink bow on her head. Her eyes are like Kirby's, only a bit larger, and they aren't blue. One is purple, and the other one is orange, and her feet are beige-colored. She seems to be 7 years old. She has a bag of IV fluids in hand.

"Who are you," asks Sir Hatchet.

"I'm Iris!" She runs up to them and hands over the IV fluids. "Sir Arthur heard of your situation and said I should bring this over. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, but, Iris, she's comatose."

"Sir Arthur said these fluids are used for that sort of state. He said they'll help Gabriella wake up. Technology's really getting better, isn't it?"

Sir Falspar then has a question of his own. "You know Sir Arthur?"

"Yeah. He found me, and he said to me that I should live there until he finds my parents. We haven't found them yet, and I'm not sure if I'll see them again."

"Well, we all wish you luck on that quest."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"Well, I need to go now! I'll see you later!"

"Goodbye."

She runs to the door and shouts, "Bye!", before leaving.

However, moments after she leaves, everyone hears a blood-curdling scream, and the roof is ripped off of the house once again.

"GUESS WHO'S BACK?!"

It's N. Six. Apparently, he wasn't down to his last life.

Everyone is shocked, except N. Six himself. They thought N. Six would be dead already, but there he is, hovering in the air, holding Iris in front of him. "It's me, Necro Six!"

He lets go of Iris, and a cage then forms around her, sealing her in.

"What is the meaning of this," shouts Sir Dragato. "I thought you were-"

"I was never your son. I was never Gabriella's sister. I am a demon, one of Nightmare's creations."

Nightmare then rises from beneath the ground, showing himself to everyone. "Thank you, Necro Six, for capturing Iris."

"It's not a problem, Master."

"Call me Nightmare."

Almost everyone is even more dumbfounded. Nightmare, risen from the grave...again?

"Where is Gabriella," he asks.

Sir Hatchet then says, "She's comatose. She cannot see you right now."

"Comatose? Give her to me anyways."

Meta Knight then says, "We will never."

N. Six then says, "Give her to us. That is, if you want to live."

"Why do you want her _and_ Iris?"

"They are actually related. They're _cousins_."

Nobody knew this, not even Sir Dragato. They all had no idea of this what so ever, leading them to be taken aback by this revelation.

N. Six then continues. "Iris is the daughter of Sir Nonsurat, and like Gabriella, her mother was killed at a young age, _by us, me and Nightmare_."

This infuriates Sir Dragato. He has been holding in rage for as long as N. Six was alive. He knew someday his son would turn evil. He knew N. Six would team up with Nightmare. He never took the opportunities he had to let that rage fly, let it control him and kill N. Six for good. This is the real opportunity to release that rage, and with that realization, his eyes go on fire. "_How could you do this?! How could you do such horrible things like destroy lives and scar even more?!_"

N. Six is smiling. "It is not our fault that their mothers were mortal."

"Mortal?! MORTAL?! THAT'S HOW YOU DESCRIBE IT?!"

"After all, _everyone_ is mortal. All of us have to die sometime."

"AND YOU SHOULD DIE RIGHT NOW!"

N. Six then laughs. "Who knows? I could've been given six more lives. I could be immortal, you don't know."

Nightmare then decides it's enough. "Necro, eno-"

N. Six then becomes angry. "IT'S NOT ENOUGH! THEY ARE INFERIOR, ONLY MERE MORTALS! THEY NEED TO DIE! THE MORTALS HAVE TO DIE!"

N. Six believes that he really is immortal.

He flies down to Sir Dragato, whose eyes are still flaming. "Father, I-"

"YOU AREN'T MY SON! YOU ARE A DEMON FROM THE VERY DEPTHS OF-"

"Sure, sure, I may be. However, it is true that I am technically your son."

"You can't be! You simply can't be my son!"

"But I am, and you can't do a thing about it."

Sir Dragato pulls out his sword. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"A fight? Is that your request?"

"I want to kill you."

"The only way to do that is to defeat me in a battle. Me against you, one on one. That is it."

After a brief pause, Sir Dragato lunges at N. Six with a shout of fury. N. Six then responds with a punch that goes through Dragato's mask. They then begin to fight, an epic brawl between Star Warrior and Nightmare demon.

Nightmare, watching the fight, laughs. "Oh, how wonderful. The grim parting of an alliance between father and son. Delightful, indeed."

Sir Hatchet then looks at Nightmare. "You _wished_ for this to happen?!"

"I have always wanted to see an alliance be torn apart like this. It is heartbreaking, but at the same time, it's fantastic."

Sir Hatchet then gives a noise of disapproval, but he doesn't attack Nightmare.

Sir Dragato and N. Six are still at it, and then Sir Dragato pins Necro Six to the ground.

"I hated you ever since I saw you! I wished you weren't my son! You are not the son of a Star Warrior; you are a child of Nightmare!"

"I always knew you hated me. You always loved Gabriella, and you never gave me any love, appreciation, or joy. You always pushed me aside, and I have learned to hate you back. I know I'm a spawn of Nightmare, and the only reason I was created was because of Nightmare's power. I was meant to be his and not yours. I know all of this already."

Sir Dragato draws back his sword and prepares to stab N. Six. "I now have the chance to rid the world of the demon I called my son, Necro Six!" He then thrusts the sword in his hand forward, but instead of stabbing N. Six, he stabs the ground below him. N. Six has escaped before he could be killed.

N. Six then grabs the sword from behind and stabs Sir Dragato in the back with it. Sir Dragato shouts in pain and falls, blood spraying from the wound as N. Six removes the sword.

Sir Dragato then moves to N. Six, trying to get his sword back. "Give me...my sword..."

"No. I will not." He then stabs Sir Dragato once again, killing him instantly.

Sir Dragato's body lies on the ground, still bleeding. N. Six throws the sword, letting it stick in the wall.

Everyone is silent. N. Six has won.

Necro Six begins to speak. "All who are mortal will bow to me. I have killed a fellow Star Warrior, all by my skill. They all will attend to me and my every need, and I will rule this universe."

Nightmare then realizes Necro Six was only _using_ him. "Necro Six, you were only using me to kill your own father."

"Yes, Nightmare. I was only using you to kill my father and begin my reign in this pathetic universe. I intend to create an army of super warriors that will help me rule all, everyone and _everything_."

"You were lying to me?!"

"All this time I was. I-"

As N. Six is speaking, Sir Hatchet sneaks behind him and slices N. Six with his hatchet. N. Six is now dead.

When Sir Hatchet pulls the hatchet away, the body falls to the ground, forever dead. He really was down to his last life.

As all of this is happening, Gabriella wakes up. She sees what has happen and gasps in horror.

Everyone looks to see that she has awakened. She looks around and sees the bloody body of her father on the floor. She gasps, and she looks at Nightmare, then at Sir Hatchet, who is standing behind her brother's body. She then looks back at Nightmare and stands up, and her eyes go on fire. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"I didn't do anything, I-"

She sees Iris trapped in the cage, speechless. "You captured my cousin?! HOW COULD YOU!?"

"It wasn't me! It-"

"IT WAS YOU! IT WAS YOU ALL THIS TIME! But now...I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

She then jumps at Nightmare, but he grabs her just in time. He only laughs.

Gabriella then bites his hand with force, eyes still flaming. He lets go of her with a shout of pain, but she hovers in midair. Sir Dragato's sword then flies to her hand, and she screams with fury. She slashes Nightmare with the sword with tremendous force.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I am ridding the world of a terrible demon! You cursed my brother, and now you killed my father!"

"I didn't kill him!"

"You cursed my brother, and he killed my father! THAT MAKES YOU RESPONSIBLE!" She slashes Nightmare once again with the sword, and this time, he screams in agony. "YOU WILL DIE!" She then slashes him once again, and he gives an ear-splitting cry. "YOU WILL NOT KILL ME!_** I WILL FOREVER LIVE ON!**_" He screams, and he vanishes.

She frees Iris, lets her go, comes back to the ground, and lets go of her father's sword. Her eyes stop flaming, and everyone is looking at her.

"Anyone else wanna bother me?"

All of them say no, still panicked. She smiles. "Excellent. That's what I like to hear."

They all go to her. Questions are being thrown at her from everywhere.

"How did you do that?!"

"Such a small child with immense power!"

"How," asks Sir Hatchet. "How were you able to have such power?"

She then gives one answer. "If it's for someone you love, it's makes you all the more powerful."

They all agree to this.

The next day, Gabriella is walking around. She then sees Meta Knight, and she stops. "Hi, Meta Knight!"

He goes to her, and he asks her something. "May I talk with you?"

"Absolutely."

"Come with me."

They both sit down by the nearest tree, in the cool shade, and he says, "I am wondering something: How did you know what happened, about Necro Six killing Sir Dragato?"

"I was able to hear everything happen. I heard what happened."

"But how?"

"I was about to wake up, but I decided to stay asleep. I didn't want to see them get killed."

"Are you OK with everything that happened?"

"I'm a bit sad, especially for my father, but I'm OK."

MK smiles. "It's amazing how mature you are for your age."

"Sir Dragato was strict with my manners, but other than that...I guess it just came to me."

He then remembers something. "I have something for you." He takes out a letter. "It's from someone special."

She takes the letter and begins to read it. "Gabriella, I have not seen you in quite a bit, and I have heard what happened. I will come see you soon, and I know you miss me. Coming to Dreamland is no problem, so I will see you very, very soon." She then looks at MK. "What's so special about this?"

"Read who it's from."

She then looks at the letter, and at the very bottom, she sees, "Sincerely, Magolor." Her lost friend.

She is shocked and speechless. She never thought she'd see Magolor ever again. "Is it really him?"

"It really is."

A big smile then takes shape on her face. "Thank you! Thank you!"

He then says, "Don't thank me. Thank Magolor."

She then asks him something she's been thinking about. "Who's going to be my father now?"

He then smiles as he realizes the answer. "I will. I'll be your father."

She then gives him a hug. "Thank you."

He then wraps an arm around her and says, "You're welcome."

_In the heart of the world of evil lies the corrupt soul of Necro Six. He lies motionless, forever still. When his eyes awaken to find himself in this distant universe, he sees another soul: Iris. She goes to him and says, "I have found you. I'll get you out of here."_

_N. Six gives an evil smile._


End file.
